


Coffee Run

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern AU, Office AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: Thomas Jefferson with coffee is no oddity. Thomas Jefferson bringing Alexander Hamilton coffee? That was bizarre.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the office au drabble that no one asked for

The office, as per usual, was bustling at this time in the morning. Thomas Jefferson, in his chartreuse coat, swept unnoticed through the law firm,  balancing his briefcase in the crook of one arm and a drink caddy laden with coffees in the other hand. 

He sent a good morning towards Madison, his partner, as he arrived at their desks. The man plucked a drink out of the caddy for James, then for himself, and dumped his briefcase before, instead of settling in for the work day, strolled across the room.

 

The open design of the firm made it so the other members of the staff could see him clearly approach Hamilton's desk. George Washington frowned from where he lingered outside his office door, Lafayette enthusiastically chattering away at him. Thus, it came to the office's collective surprise when Jefferson set the caddy down, it's two remaining drinks steaming, on Hamilton's desk.

 

"Two blacks, sugar's in the caddy." Thomas said as way of greeting, briefly meeting Alexander's smile with his own when the lawyer looked up.

 

"Thanks man." The 'I owe you one' was implied, and Hamilton looked sheepish as he uncapped a lid and began to add sugar from the packets available.

 

Jefferson's smile brightened into a grin, and he casually intoned, "Anytime, lamb," before sauntering back over to his side of the office.

 

He could already hear the rumors starting, and as he lounged in his rolling chair under James' mildly amused glance, he felt entirely at home with the situation. Thomas did so enjoy being the center of attention.

 

Nevermind that he and Alexander had been working together late into the night for the past several evenings, trying to complete the case Washington had assigned them out of what Thomas could only presume was spite. So Hamilton had needed his expertise, no biggie. Coming to terms with their mutual distastes and learning to apply their skills to a singular task was a bonus. Office attention, an even greater one. 

 

It had been a good week.


End file.
